


The Cat is out of the bag or the time Jyn Erso is cosplaying

by pingou



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Batman References, Because of Reasons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: “Come on Jyn,” Bodhi pleads, struggling to suppress a smile, “you owe me and it’s right up in your alley. It’s just for a night anyway.”“I may owe you, but not this much Rook!” Jyn glares, almost screeching, green eyes narrowing. “I’m not… how on Earth could you think I would dress like Catwoman?!”(NB: RebelCaptain with a Batman twist or Jyn gets blackmailed because somehow Luke Skywalker has to cosplay as the Joker. I don't make the rules... My contribution to the Jyn Erso Appreciation Squad.)





	The Cat is out of the bag or the time Jyn Erso is cosplaying

“No way!”

“Come on Jyn,” Bodhi pleads, struggling to suppress a smile, “you owe me and it’s right up in your alley. It’s just for a night anyway.”

“I may owe you, but not this much Rook!” Jyn glares, almost screeching, green eyes narrowing. “I’m not… how on Earth could you think I would dress like Catwoman?!”

“Hey, don’t blame me! It’s a comics themed party, and it’s for work. I must go.”

“Maybe so, but why me? And why bloody Catwoman?!”

“Because you’re my best friend and Luke is already going as the Joker — in case you’re wondering, Mara Jade chose Poison Ivy.”

Jyn groans out loud, already picturing it. Considering what Mara can pull off on a daily basis, her choosing the sexy redheaded villain makes sense, admittedly. And while she has a hard time imagining sunny Luke Skywalker impersonating the twisted clown, the fact that Bodhi would chose to stick to the Batman vein comes as no surprise.

But still, Catwoman? Couldn’t she choose her own character, at any rate? Not that she cares for American stuff, mind you and she barely knows about Superheroes to begin with, but… the costume kinda looks… naughty, to say the least.  
  
While she’s no prude indoors, she does NOT fancy dressing as a soft dominatrix: the fitting top is long sleeved but made of leather, the matching pitch black skinny jeans too are far more fitting than what she feels comfortable with and she refuses to ponder on the fake cat ears and tail!

“Bodhi, sweetie,” she finally croons with a false smoothing tone, “I love you like a brother, you know that. But I can’t possibly put this thing on and go in public. It’s against the law or something and against my very nature.”

“Oh, really? Because to me, it’s the perfect cosplay for you, the way I see it. And Leia was convinced of it too, since she was the one to put it together: Selina Kyle — she’s Catwoman — is a thief with cat like eyes but she isn’t completely without moral. She is very good at surviving, loves cats obviously, is a good fighter and…”

“Enough, I don’t really care either way,” Jyn interrupts moodily, because of course Leia would be involved in this ridiculous scheme…

“Then please, do dress up, we’re gonna be late.”

“I’m not agreeing!”

“You don’t have to,” Bodhi shrugs tranquilly, pulling out his own costume. “I just wanted to sell it to you, but whether you’re sulking or not, I’m dragging your butt there no matter what. If even Kay was blackmailed into going, you didn’t stand a chance. Suck it up Erso.”

“I hate you.”

“I’m willing to endure your warth as long as I’m not the only one without a partner, Kitty cat.”

For one so harmless looking, Bodhi Rook can be ruthless indeed.

So, against her better judgment, an hour later she arrives at the said Comics party, wishing to be anywhere else. Leia is dressed as Wonder Woman and is talking to Amilyn Holdo, though Jyn doesn’t recognize her character. Again, this is not her usual scene, like, at all. Ever.

Bodhi looks annoyingly normal in his bunch of coworkers, the traitor. “I’m Lucius Fox, Jyn,” he tried to explain, modestly dressed in a black tux with only a fake “Wayne Enterprises” badge pinned as Cosplay. Who the hell is that supposed to be anyway?! When they acknowledge the female Skywalker twin, her triumphant smirk at detailing Jyn’s attire makes her blood boil further.

Since she’s supposed to be Catwoman, she wouldn’t mind scratching the appraising eyes of everybody in attendance! Well anybody except for Luke. As Joker the guy becomes absolutely frightening, even his voice turns so spooky goosebumps break on her skin and Mara keeps cackling. Even Kay cracks a smile at that, despite his bold green suit covered in question marks that looks as out of place on him than her cat ears are on her.

All her friends are weirdos, she swears disbelievingly. But speaking of which, she has yet to see Cassian…

“Hello Jyn,” a deep accented voice she knows comes from behind her, just when she was about to ask about him.

She turns around, prepared to whine and beg Cassian to save her from this insanity, but the words die in her throat. His jaw and mouth are only features left bare by his mask, but she would recognize his face anywhere. His dimple betrays him.

She feels faint and is ashamed not to know if it’s from surprise, aggravation or desire. Still, the Batman costume doesn’t conceal his amusement as his hands come to stay on her waist. Around them, their friends stay suspiciously silent and when Jyn raises an inquiring eyebrow Cassian shrugs good-naturedly.

“You all knew it!” She accuses with flaming cheeks, pivoting in Cassian’s arms so she could face the gleeful conspirators.

But they were too occupied to bask in their self-righteousness to pay any attention to her ire. Among Mara mewling and general laughter, she hears distinctively Kes Dameron — Flash Gordon — asking Cassian if he planned to make her purr later. It takes all of her boyfriend’ strength to prevent her from pouncing on the goofy cop.

Bodhi Rook owes her big time, she seethes, even if Cassian does make it up to her later. Cosplaying parties or not, no job is worth this humiliation.

(She has yet to give back the Catwoman costume to Leia though… but that’s her secret to keep).


End file.
